Over the Edge
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: WARNING: SLASH! HD! VERY GRAPHIC SEX!Draco ends up pushing Harry over the edge! TWISTS!


AN: I do not own any of these characters, some one named J.K. owns them all; however, I own all the mistakes and errors! This contains **very graphic** sex, so you have been warned! Please R&R!

Over the Edge

"Malfoy, how long are we going to be here? I'm starting to get claustrophobic!" Goyle mumbled.

"Be quiet you idiot! He should be coming out any second." Malfoy hissed.

"What exactly do you plan on doing to him, Malfoy?" Crabbe whispered.

"The sort of things that you two wouldn't understand now shut the hell up!"

"Hey Malfoy..." Goyle started, but never finished because of the silencing charm that was cast up on him.

The three Slytherin's were hiding behind a suit of armor, patiently waiting for Harry Potter to be dismissed form detention with Snape, which he had received for fighting with Malfoy. Harry wound up in detention but Malfoy was left with a black eye and bloody nose. He was going to show Harry once and for all who is superior was, and to treat him with the respect he deserved. He was going to make sure that Harry never insulted him again. Grabbing his wand, Malfoy stilled his cronies, as aimed it at the opening door. His heart pounded violently in his chest as he anxiously waited for Harry to come out of the room. The dark robes appeared in the hall and that was all Malfoy needed to see. Aiming his wand at the dark figure, the Slytherin shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus"_!

The figure froze completely still, falling to the floor with a loud thud. Malfoy gasped in shock and complete horror at the frozen body in front of him. He missed Harry and stunned Snape instead. He lifted the silencing charm from Crabbe and Goyle.

"You are going to have a year's detention for this, that's if Snape doesn't decide to expel you first!" Crabbe said hastily.

"Shut up, both of you! I have to think!" He exclaimed, pacing the hallway back and forth, glancing at Snape's frozen body. Before he knew what was happening he felt someone pull his sleeve into the empty room.

"How dare you handle a Malfoy like that!" He sneered, straightening his robes, and glaring at Harry.

"I will handle you ever how I please!" Harry snapped.

"It seems you have got yourself in quite the predicament, Malfoy!"

"All I got to do is cast a memory charm before he wakes up so that he will forget what happens!" The Slytherin said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you left him lying in the middle of the hallway, aren't you afraid your bodyguards will blab?" Harry asked sharply, as he inched closer to Malfoy's face.

"They maybe stupid but they would never rat me out, besides I'm not the one who served detention with him, now am I?" Draco hissed, turning the tables on Harry.

"I have alibis, Potter! No one will believe that I attacked the head of the Slytherin house. You have all the motives for doing it, Potter! It will be my word against yours! He snarled.

"You arrogant little jerk! Always got to blame someone else for your screw-ups, don't you, Malfoy?"

"And who else is better than you?" The Slytherin laughed.

Harry was boiling with anger. Gritting his teeth together with his fists clenched tightly inside of his robes, until they were as white as the Slytherin's skin.

"What's the matter, Potter? Not ready to confess to the whole school that you attacked Professor Snape during detention! I think I could help you with that, you know!" Malfoy smirked.

"You did it! I was innocent, Malfoy!" Harry screamed clutching his fists even tighter, if that was possible.

"That's what they all say", he laughed cruelly. "But of course when I tell the Headmaster that I was taking my nightly prefect duty and discovered Professor Snape lying here in the middle of the hallway and I found you standing in the door way, what are you going to say?" He sneered.

"Your bodyguard or should I say fuck buddies were here!" Harry hissed.

"Oh please, Potter!" Draco laughed hysterically. "You don't think they would take your side, do you? And besides I have better taste than those two baboons!" He growled.

"Well, I guess I will be on my way to the Headmaster's office so I can report an attack!" He snickered.

"He's a Death Eater; you have every right to attack him!" Harry blurted, hoping that it would keep Malfoy from running off to Dumbledore, but then he realized what he had said and his heart fell to his stomach.

"That makes no sense, Potter! I really didn't think you were so dense, but I guess I was wrong! Why on earth would I attack another Death Eater? I have absolutely no reason too, where as seeing you and Snape are on opposing sides, you clearly have all the right reasons for attacking him!" He growled, staring into Harry's green eyes.

"So you are a Death Eater, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Quit trying to change the subject, Potter, but just so you know I haven't received the Dark Mark yet! But when I do you will be the first person to know!" He snarled at Harry, about to walk away. "Now, I'll just be off to see Dumbledore and to explain to him what happened!"

"Fuck you, Malfoy! You have pushed me over the edge! I am not going to get punished for something I didn't do!" Harry yelled, aiming his wand at the Slytherin.

"You wouldn't dare? Two attacks in one day, Potter? I am beginning to wonder if perhaps you are on the wrong side." He laughed.

"I have had enough, Malfoy! So shut that damn mouth of yours or I intend to shut it for you!" Harry yelled, scrunching his face up, with his hand griping his wand tightly.

Malfoy just stood there shocked; he had never seen Harry so angry. It was having quite the different effect on him then he had expected; he could feel his cock twitching inside of his black trousers.

"How do you plan to shut me up?" Draco smirked, regretting instantly of having said that.

Harry didn't say a word, but a bright light emitted from his wand as Draco felt him self being slammed into the cold stone wall. Grimacing in pain as he glared daggers at Harry, trying to move but he couldn't; it was if he was glued to the wall. He was completely dumbfounded. The next thing Malfoy realized was that his hands were being stretched above his head.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?" He snarled, trying to move his hands and body.

"I told you, I have had enough of your shit, Draco Malfoy!" Harry hissed as his wand produced another bright light. This time large metal cuffs clasped tightly around Draco's wrists as he continued struggling to free him self.

"Potter, I'll make sure you pay for attacking both me and Snape!" Draco hissed, twisting and wriggling his wrists.

"That's the thing Malfoy, I didn't attack Snape! It was you!"

"You have no proof, Potter!"

"I said shut the fuck up, you little bitch!" Harry yelled, tracing the tip of his wand around Malfoy's pale cheek.

"How dare you touch me", he growled angrily, jerking his face away from Harry.

"Listen here Malfoy, I'll touch you in anyway that pleases me", Harry snapped, rolling his wand around his pale pink lips.

Draco continued sending Harry death looks as he tried his hardest to escape the bonds. Blood was trickling down his wrists through the cuts on his skin. He growled angrily; he wasn't going to be able to get free from the restraints.

"Potter, how dare you", Malfoy gasped as he realized his clothes were being ripped from his body by the Gryffindor's wand.

Harry's eyes examined the half naked body in front of him, darting over each and every muscle. His pink nipples were fully erect and his stomach was firm and tight from all the Quidditch practice he had endured over the years. Malfoy felt his own cock stiffen as Harry's eyes became fixated on the bulge in his green boxers. His pale frame twisted and squirmed trying to escape Harry's menacing gaze that seemed to burn right into his soul.

"Potter, I assure you that you will not get away this!" He grunted.

Harry didn't respond but only approached the Slytherin until his lips were only centimeters away from Draco's ears. A smirk that made Malfoy jealous crossed his lips as his eyes glistened evilly.

"_I said for you to shut the fuck up, you arrogant prick!"_ Harry hissed, slipping into a deep seductive language that Draco immediately recognized as Parseltongue.

The languid words hit Draco like fierce bolts of lightening straight to his cock, which was now poking through its confined material.

"_You look so sexy hanging from the wall. Your skin is so flawless and I bet it tastes completely delicious. I want to taste every inch of you, including your swollen prick!"_ Harry continued hissing in Parseltongue, running his tongue over his ear, kissing it gently. Draco let out a whimper as Harry's soft lips brushed against his skin, sending chills through out his entire body. Malfoy's cock was throbbing painfully now inside of his green boxers, aching to be touched.

"Potter…" He mumbled, rolling his hips around, trying to get some kind of touch besides the emptiness of the air.

"_You really need to learn how to shut up, Malfoy! Maybe if I stuffed my cock _inside_ of those precious pink lips of yours, you would learn, but perhaps that is what you want, my cock deep inside your throat!"_

The erotic language consumed his mind, making him completely incoherent. Bucking his hips into the air, Malfoy was determined to find some kind of friction against his erection. Harry nibbled on his neck, savoring his salty flavor as his hands traveled down his body, and stopping at his erect nipples, pinching and tweaking each of them between his thumb and forefinger, causing the Slytherin to whimper and moan.

"_Your skin is like porcelain, soft and smooth. I want to feel it against me as I fuck you senseless. You won't be able to move for days!" _He hissed deeply and slowly, making sure that Draco heard every last syllable. He had no idea what Harry was saying to him, but he was about to explode all over himself just from the words alone.

"Potter…" Draco panted, as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"_I want to stuff your tiny arsehole with my thick cock, shoving it so far inside of you that you scream my name, wanting me to fuck you harder!"_ Harry hissed, dipping his fingers just below the rim of his green boxers. Malfoy twisted and rolled his hips at the mere touch of Harry's fingers against his pubic region, wishing that Harry's voice was his mouth sucking on his throbbing erection. Every word that rolled off his lips sent waves of indescribable pleasure washing through his body.

"Harry…please", Malfoy begged, breathing heavily.

Harry's fingers slid under the fabric, sending them to the floor, revealing Malfoy's very painful erection glistening and covered in its own clear juices. Draco could feel Harry's hot breath only inches away from his pulsating member, rolling his hips toward his face.

"Harry…" He groaned, barely able to speak anymore.

A million bolts of pleasure erupted inside of him as Harry flicked his tongue against the head of his erection, lapping up the clear liquid. Tossing his blonde head back, Malfoy moaned, thrusting his cock into the Gryffindor's face. Parting his lips, Harry covered the tip of Malfoy's dick, sucking on it as his tongue rolled around the slit, slurping at the pre-cum which seeped out.

"_You want me to suck your prick, Malfoy?" Do you want me to tell you how good it tastes and that I have never tasted anything like it? I would love fucking you much more though! Seeing my cock pump into your ass violently makes me want to cum. I am extremely hard right now, Malfoy. Here let me show you!"_ The Gryffindor hissed into the seductive voice that had consumed Draco's mind as his body broke out into a sweat, straining against his metal bonds.

His silver eyes became fixated on the Harry's body; he could not tear his gaze away from the Gryffindor, as he slowly began undressing himself. First he discarded his robes, leaving only a pair of black boxers that restrained his own throbbing erection. Swallowing loudly, Malfoy whimpered as Harry's hands dipped below the rim, teasing him a bit. The boxers soon fell to the floor with the rest of the clothing; his dick was hard as a rock as a small stream of pre-cum glistened against his stomach. Tossing his head back from side to side Malfoy moaned as Harry's hand began stroking his cock carelessly. Soon Harry took his hand away from his dick; he didn't want to cum like that, and he kneeled in front of the Slytherin Prince.

Draco felt the warmth of Harry's mouth cover his painful cock, making him groan and writhe in pleasure. He wanted to be free so his hand could tangle them selves in Harry's ebony hair, pushing him, so that the tip of his dick touches the back of his throat. Taking his hands, Harry wrapped them around Malfoy's sac, squeezing lightly as his mouth engulfed his entire length, sucking on it vehemently as his head bobbed up and down. Draco was completely incoherent and unable to speak. The only sounds that escaped his mouth were moans of erotic pleasure. Lifting his cock up, licking slowly down the underside, Harry flicked his tongue across his sac, causing the Slytherin to hiss and squirm against Harry.

"Oh Gods…Harry", Draco cried out as he felt Harry's tongue roll around his tight puckered hole, waves of exotic pleasure he had never felt before washed over him completely as he begin sucking on the sweet hole, savoring its bitter flavor, darting his tongue in and out, Draco's hands balled in fists as he rolled his hips into Harry's mouth eagerly.

"Oh fuck Harry…please!" The Slytherin panted breathlessly.

"Please what Draco?" Harry breathed, rolling his tongue around his entrance.

"_Do you want me to fuck you mercifully?"_ He said as his voice dropped into Parseltongue.

Not able to understand a word Harry said, his body quivered in pleasure as he only nodded. All of his senses abandoned him, except the on that allowed him to feel. He wanted to feel Harry's cock buried deep inside of his ass as he stroked his own dick into a realm of exotic pleasure.

Harry glanced up, staring intensely at Malfoy's skinny body hanging from the metal cuffs. His silver hair was all disheveled, hanging in front of his pointed face, as his body glistened with a thin sheet of sweat. His painful erection was purple and covered in its own juices mixed with Harry's saliva. Grabbing his wand, Harry lifted the bonds which had restrained Draco and he fell to the floor in a heap. His head clouded with various emotions of anger, confusion, lust and anger. He watched as Harry approached him cautiously; his eyes twinkling with passion, lust and desire. Hate was no longer visible in the Gryffindor's reflection. He kneeled down beside Draco and covered his lips with his. Shocked, the Slytherin remained still for a brief moment then kissed back, parting his lips allowing Harry's tongue to enter. Their tongues collided passionately as Draco tangled his fingers in his raven hair, pulling Harry down on top of him. Running his hands over his body, Harry grasped Malfoy's erection tightly, stroking it feverishly as his fingers rolled around the tip, eliciting a deep moan from the blonde Slytherin.

"Harry, I want you inside of me now!" Draco demanded, pulling him into a very heated kiss as their tongues danced erotically together. Harry straddled Draco; their erections rubbed against one another as bolts of powerful erotic pleasure erupted through out their bodies. Tossing his blonde hair, Draco arched his back and ground his hips violently into Harry's cock.

"Malfoy…" Harry moaned deeply, rubbing his cock against Draco's.

"Fuck me now, Potter! I can't take no more! I want you to fuck me hard and do it NOW!" He demanded; tangling his fingers into Harry's black hair.

Leaning down, Harry continued kissing him intensely; his erection poking at the tiny wet puckered entrance as his chest heaved in and out heavily anticipating his entrance. Slowly Harry started pushing the tip of his cock through the tiny hole; Malfoy held his breath.

"Just do it! You're torturing me!" He groaned, thrusting his hips toward Harry.

With one swift movement Harry slammed his entire length completely inside of the blonde Slytherin, causing him to yell in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Harry remained still for a brief moment, allowing Malfoy to get used to the feeling of his cock being inside of him.

"Don't just sit there, move!" Malfoy hissed, digging his nails into Harry's tanned skin.

The Gryffindor pumped his cock in and out of Draco's tight hole eagerly as he thrust back into Harry causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"Harder…" Malfoy breathed, grinding his hips fervently into the Harry's as his cock slipped in and out with ease.

Panting heavily, Harry slammed his cock deep inside the Slytherin, hitting his pleasure spot, making him writhe and squirm in a blissful state of ecstasy. He could feel his sac tighten each time Harry thrust into him forcefully. The blonde arched his back high off the floor, grinding his hips violently into Harry so that he slid in and out wantonly.

"Harry…oh Gods…Harry!" He yelled, clinching his fists tightly around the brunette.

The sounds that were coming from Malfoy's lips made Harry moan out in pleasure as his hands caressed the smooth body beneath him. Wrapping his fist around Malfoy's purple erection, he stroked it with intense fervor as his cock slammed deep into him hitting his prostrate repeatedly causing sharp bolts of pleasure to explode through the Slytherin's body as he writhed and squirmed under Harry. No one has ever made him feel such exotic pleasure before as he began to drown in the waves of ecstasy that washed over him. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest as Harry continued stoking his cock vigorously. Their bodies rocked together in vehemently. Wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor, Malfoy pulled him in for a very aggressive kiss; their tongues clashed together violently, darting in and out of each other's mouths as Draco felt his orgasm boiling inside of him.

Harry pounded recklessly into Draco, his body shuddering and quivering with such intense passion. Nails were digging into Harry's skin so deep that droplets of blood seeped through the punctures, as the Gryffindor gnaws on his bottom lip tasting the crimson fluid as he drives himself into the Slytherin wildly.

Draco screamed out in as a fit of exotic pleasure erupted inside of him. Trembling and shaking uncontrollably Malfoy arched his back; his nails still clinging deep to Harry's shoulders. Like a firework exploding in his body, Draco screamed Harry's name as thick ropes of hot cum shot out forcefully from his cock, covering his stomach and Harry's hands. The feeling of Malfoy's body shuddering in a state of complete pleasure as his cum covered his hands was just too much for the Gryffindor to handle. Crying out Malfoy's name, Harry exploded deep inside the Slytherin and continued to move vigorously until the last drop left his body.

Both of the boys collapsed into a big pile of goo on the floor. Slowly Harry pulled his soft cock from Malfoy's ass. The two of them were too exhausted and too spent to even move a muscle; they didn't think they would be able to move for days. They lay there in a complete daze still trying to recuperate from their intense orgasm.

"Damn…Harry", was all Draco muttered. "That was incredible."

Harry just simply nodded as he was about to doze off.

"We got to do something about Snape!" Draco said jumping to his feet.

The two boys scrambled to their feet and dressed quickly. They rushed out the door to see if Snape's body was still there. Glancing up both Harry and Draco swallowed loudly as they were face to face with the Potion's master. Neither of them had any clue as to what they should say, but only exchanged worried glances.

"What's going on?" Snape's deep voice bellowed

"Sorry, Professor, Draco pushed me over the edge and I had to teach him a lesson not to blame others for his screw-ups, and I think he got the message, but if not I would be willing to put in more effort so that he gets the message loud and clear!" Harry explained, glancing over at Draco who just nodded at Snape, before walking away.


End file.
